The Chronicle Crossovers
by Phantom Dennis
Summary: A series of Crossovers based on the new show the Chronicle.


THE CHRONICLE CROSSOVERS  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me. The Chronicle and Tucker Burns belong to Silvio Horta and the SCI-FI Channel. STRANGE LUCK and any and all characters from the series portrayed herein, are the property of Twentieth Century FOX, New World   
Entertainment, Unreality, Inc. and Karl Schaefer  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
This is a first of a series of humorous crossovers involving the new series the Chronicle. Hopefully some of the future installments will be funny.  
  
1. With a Little Bit of Luck  
  
Tucker Burns could not believe that his potato chip story had taken him all the way to LA. Here he was talking to Chance Harper. Harper was noted freelance photographer who was frequently in the right place at the right to get very newsworthy photos. Of course Harper had the reputation of being in the wrong place at the wrong time too. The man was a walking lightning rod for news. And here he was going to ask him about ....  
  
"I understand you had in your possession a potato shaped like Elvis?"  
  
"Yes. But unfortunately, I had to destroy it."  
  
"Why?  
  
"It was causing a rift between two brothers," Chance explained. Tucker could practically hear his editor Donald Stern's voice in his head. "Highly evolved tubers bent on world domination using their psychic powers to set brother against brother until human race was destroyed." That man would have him believing lab rats were trying to take over the world.  
  
"The potato was influencing them?" Tucker asked sheepishly, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.  
  
Chance felt sorry for Tucker. There had been many times in Chance's own life when his Credibility had been damaged, but Chance had always had Audrey's influence and his incredible luck to fall back on.  
When some people got an unlucky break, they couldn't just bounce back.   
"No. It was greed that was influencing them. They each claimed they had the greater right to the potato. I knew if I let things go on, it could get out of hand. Of course, maybe I was just fed up with the whole thing."  
  
Just then the waitress brought over two luncheon plates, a cheeseburger for Chance and a BLT for Tucker. Chance had insisted meeting at his favorite establishment the Blue Plate Diner, where the potato incident had occurred. Something about the waitress was familiar. Then it occurred to Tucker. "Were you in TITANIC?"  
  
The redheaded waitress, who was apparently also the proprietor, smiled at this. "Oh yeah, that's me. Kate Winslett."  
  
"No, I meant"  
  
"She does look lot like the actress that played Rose's mother. I like to tease her about that."  
  
"You know if I got even a tiny percent of the royalties from that Movie. I could retire and live and comfort.  
  
"Well, I doubt even Frances Fisher got royalties."  
  
"Maybe she should have. At least one critic said she outshined both DeCaprio and Winslett."  
  
Tucker was enjoying his BLT. No wonder Chance liked this place. But he needed to produce a story if he wanted to keep his expense account. "Umm Angie, Chance was telling me about the Elvis potato. Have you seen any more unusually shaped potatoes in your kitchen?"  
  
"Oh Angie, this is Tucker Burns from the World Chronicle."  
  
"Oh the Chronicle. I read that all the time."  
  
"Really." Maybe this was one of the believing readers Stern was always talking about.   
  
:"Yes, it's very entertaining. Takes my mind off the real world."   
  
Well, Scratch that. "So, any strange potatoes?"  
  
"No. I had to return a shipment a few months back because they were rotten. But I don't think that's what's your interested in?"  
  
"No, can you give any leads to where you believe that potato was grown. You see I'm doing a story about a New York based potato chip company that's apparently using California grown potatoes."  
  
"Are those the potato chips with the funny animal shapes"  
  
"Yes, I'm supposed to find out how they do it."  
  
"OK, well I was supposed to do a story on the potato before I destroyed it. I just may have the information in my ... . Oh no, not again."  
  
"Let me guess," said Angie "you switched bags with someone again."  
  
"Uh huh, must have been at the airport. I had a collision with another Photographer. I think I have his satchel. Let's see if there is a clue here as to who's it is. Chance found a photograph entitled "Hidden Agenda". It was of people looked like soldiers hanging four men. He also found a book. He picked the book up and read aloud:  
  
"My name is Thomas Veil, or at least it was. I'm a photographer, I had it all: a wife, Alyson, friends, a career. And in one moment it was all taken away, all because of a single photograph. I have it; They want it; and they will do anything to get the negative. I'm keeping this diary as proof that these events are real.  
  
I know they are... They have to be. "  
  
Tucker couldn't believe his luck. He had a hunch there was a big story here. One that wasn't small potatoes. 


End file.
